


Majestic Recognition

by Keyseeker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya sugar, Gen, Seriously we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: Majestia leant down, her lips quirking up. “So. I hear I have a fan?”-----------The Alya and Majestia interaction we deserved.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 105





	Majestic Recognition

Alya adjusted her phone, trying to get the best possible picture of the ice statue of Aeon, Ladybug, Eagle, and Chat Noir. 

She hadn’t expected to get to see the debut of a superhero’s new mantle, nor to get to see all her heroes kick butt together, but she DEFINITELY wasn’t complaining.

This would make for some AWESOME articles and videos on the Ladyblog! Her followers back in France were pretty curious about the American heroes; while some, like Majestia, were pretty well-known, many of the less visible support heroes were new to her readers, like Doorman.

But they deserved recognition as well; helping people escape from danger may be less flashy than punching villains through buildings, but it was still important. 

Especially in New York. They may have had a superhero for  _ almost _ everything, but a superhero who could undo all the damage of the attack, including any harm to civilians? That’s one they lacked.

Most superheroes were busy talking to the rest of the press right now or just having fun with the celebration, so maybe later-

“Alya Cesaire?”

Huh? 

She looked up.

And froze.

“You’re Alya Cesaire, right? The ameteur reporter behind the Ladyblog?”

LADYBLOG. ALYA. YES. THAT WAS HER.

Need to respond Alya, just open your mouth and say words.

“AAIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!”

Eh, close enough.

“Yep, this is the girl I was telling you about,” Ladybug told Majestia, alighting beside her. 

Majestia leant down, her lips quirking up. “So. I hear I have a fan?”

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH

“Superpowers can be useful, but they’re far from the only way to help others, and supervillains aren’t the only people you need to push back against. It’s easier to stand by the wayside, just let other people cope with their own problems. 

But all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing.”

SHE SAID IT. 

SHE SAID THE THING!

“I- I know Majestia. I- when I first started at my new school I didn’t know anyone, but… but your words helped inspire me, to find the confidence to just… march in and put myself out there.”

Majestia’s voice sounded playful. “From what I heard, you did quite a bit more than that. Or did you not march over and in your first two minutes of class, stand up against a classroom bully, stand up for a classmate, reached out and encouraged her.”

How- how did she…?

Ladybug smiled at her,reading her expression. “Remember the first interview I did?”

“Ye-yeah…?”

“I’d met up with Marinette earlier that day. She wouldn’t stop gushing about you, about how your belief in her, your willingness to help her even when you didn’t know her, and just… just your friendship in general had helped her find strength in herself she hadn’t known was there before. To look at what she wanted to do and have the strength to just… try.”

She- she meant that much to her?

Oh, she was SO going to hug the living daylights out of Marinette later.

In the meantime-

Ladybug startled for a moment as Alya launched herself at the superheroine, enveloping her in a hug. “Thank you thank you THANK YOU!”

A moment later she felt the pressure of Ladybug’s arms wrapping around her in turn.

A few moments passed, Ladybug pulling away. “I shouldn’t monopolize ALL your time - there are plenty of other superheroes waiting for your attention.”

Majestia motioned her over. “You know, there’s also some superheroes unveiling their identities, showing who they are for the first time. Want to break the story of the different Knightowls and Sparrows? Maybe introduce Eagle for the first time.”

Majestia took her high-pitched squeal as a ‘yes’.


End file.
